What the hell Ray!
by Arikashika5985
Summary: the bladebreakers are on a bus to a beyblade match but instead are taken to an island. they find out that ray is a nekojin that's been searching for someone who'll accept him for what he is. will the bladebreakers accept ray for what he is... or will they not care about him any longer and leave him to die on his own?
1. Ch 1 found out

I hope you like this little beyblade story I put together

Ch. 1

Found out

The Bladebreakers were on a chartered bus to a beyblade challenge. The driver raised a divider from the front to the back and flipped a switch to send sleeping gas in the back.

The team fell asleep after a little while. The driver chuckled as he continued to drive towards a different location.

Kai was the first to wake up from the slumber. He looked around to see everyone still out of it. "Huh? Where's Ray?" he thought, not seeing the Chinese blader of the team anywhere. "I know he was with us in the bus. Hey, what's this thing?" He looked at his arm to see a metal clasp thing around his arm.

Hilary, Kenny, and Max woke up groaning a bit from the hard, cold floor they were on.

"What in the world happen?" Max asked standing up.

"All I remember is riding on the bus," Hilary said looking around. "Where's Ray?"

"I have no idea," Kenny said as he opened his laptop to consult with Dizzy. Hilary shouted at Tyson to wake up and that they were in trouble.

"*Groan* alright Hil, alright I'm up!" Tyson shouted shielding his ears from her voice. He looked around, "where's Ray?"

"We have no idea and we don't even know where we are," Max told him.

_"Good morning Bladebreakers. I hope you all had a nice rest," said this guy over a P.A. system that was in the room._

"Huh? Hey where are we? Who are you and we were on our way to a beyblade match," Tyson asked demanding to know.

_"Change of plans. You'll be battling here," the guy said. "As to who I am… that's none of your business…"_

_ "Hey! Baldy! Let me go!" Ray's voice rang from the P.A._

"Ray! Hey Ray, are you okay? Where are you?!" Tyson asked in a shout.

_"Oh, so you haven't told or showed them what you really are yet, huh?" the guy cackled. Ray growled at him._

"What? Ray's the same Ray we know! Give him back!" Max shouted holding up his fists.

_"Oh what's the matter little cat-boy? Don't want them to know?" the guy mocked, laughing._

The place started to cave in on them without warning. They had to find a way out and fast. Tyson fell through a trap door trying to force open a different door. He found an old mine shaft and a working cart.

The Bladebreakers climbed in the mine cart as it went downhill… away from the cave in. They made it outside without any problems.

"Now… how do we find Ray?" Max asked huffing for air.

"Sorry boys. I can't get a fix on him," Dizzy told them. They walked into the forest, trying to figure things out. Coming to a wall of rock that oversees something, Tyson ran over to it to see over the rocks. The ground below his feet started to rumble.

Tyson looked down at the ground and at the last possible second… Ray showed up out of nowhere and shoved Tyson back to the others before he fell.

"Ray!" Kai shouted, catching a glimpse of him with a tail. Ray hit the side of the cliff with his left arm. Snapping in two wasn't part of his plan, but he was able to grab a small ledge with his right hand in time. He tried pulling himself back up but it was tricky with only one arm.

"Ray?" the Bladebreakers asked from the top. Ray gasped and looked up to see them looking down at him with scared, confused faces.

"I should've known," Ray said in a grunt. He had white tiger ears and a white tiger tail. "There's… no way I… could… ever keep the friends… I've gained." He struggled to pull himself to the top but he stopped at a big enough ledge to sit on.

"Hey, are you coming or do you need any help getting back up here?" Tyson asked sounding a bit scared.

"*Sniff* I knew it," Ray said softly.

"Knew what?" Kai asked a little sternly. "Ray!"

"You guys think I'm a freak, right? It always happens and I don't know why I even bother trying to make friends that I know I can't keep," Ray told him in a sad sob. He looked up at them to see their expressions stayed the same. He sighed shakily as he stood up. He jumped to the top and over the Bladebreakers.

"What do you mean 'it always happens'?" Kenny asked. "Wait. You're a… a… a…"

"A nekojin! Yes I'm the last cat person in the world. So go ahead and just say it already!" Ray told them keeping his eyes shut tight and holding back his tears.

"Ray…" Kai began but was cut off.

"Just say it already! It's not like it'll be the first time I've been called that!" Ray shouted holding his broken arm. "From hearing it over and over and by those I believed to be my friends… it's nothing new… and I see myself as a total freak of nature anyway!" He turned around so they wouldn't see his tears.

"I've heard that nekojins are immortal. Is that true, Ray?" Kenny asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Only for a certain period of time," Ray told him calmly. "I'm 4,999 years old. This is my last year to live anyway. For 4,000 years at least I've been treated like dirt. I've been blamed for things I didn't do. School was horror as well as my entire life. And just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean you can lie to me and accept me. I want the truth guys and I can tell if you're lying. *Sniff* the White Tigers… already voiced their minds when they found out. They never want to see me again and I'm no longer allowed back in the village or China for that matter. Just because of _what_ I am. Now tell me the truth Bladebreakers! Do you accept me for what I am? Or do you never want to see me again?"

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, and Hilary looked at each other with questionable looks in their eyes. They weren't sure of what to think or to say to Ray. Ray took their silence as 'go away you're scary. We can't talk to you'.

Ray took his bey Driger out of his pocket and tossed it towards the silent ones. "Driger was supposed to be Lee's. Not mine. Please give this to him," he said sadly, and walked off.

"Hey, wait a second! Ray!" Tyson shouted but Ray was already out of range. "Man, does he actually think we never want to see him again?"

"With our silence… I guess so," Hilary said. "This… is his last year to live? He has to be lying. He's immortal right… so he should live on forever without a care."

"So… what _do _we say about Ray?" Max asked looking in the direction where Ray walked off in.

Ray walked through the forest to a river, looking into the water at himself… still holding his broken arm. The pain wasn't anything new; he was used to the pain and just ignored it. "I'm a freak… an abomination to this world. I'm a fool to have ever thought anyone would actually accept me for what I am. No one stops to think 'Ray's still Ray no matter what he is'. *Sigh* Why can't I just die right now? It'd be easier on everyone if I did," he said to his reflection. He put his face in the water and kept his eyes open.

Not long after he dunked his face, a serpent-like face appeared right in front of him. Ray shot out of the water and quickly backed up to a tree as the serpent arose from the deep. It's blue scales shined in the sunlight as it bared it's fangs at the cat-boy.

"Grrr. Sensei! Stop doing that already!" Ray shouted in anger, now seeing who the serpent was.

"Heheh, sorry about that young one. You know I can't help it," said the serpent with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I've known for 4,985 years," Ray groaned as he stood up and walked to the other side of the pond.

"Hm? I see, so they found out," Sensei said softly, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yes. Both of my teams found out. I heard what the White Tigers had to say. I didn't want to hear what the Bladebreakers will say," Ray said sadly as he started to change shape. His clothes, skin and hair turned to fur. He lay down as he looked in the water again. "I'm a total freak, sensei! Nothing will change that! And no one will ever accept me for what I am! No one will accept me and they never will! I should've stopped trying after 200 years. I guess I should actually thank that bald scientist. This island is just what I've been looking for. A place far away from everyone… I can live out the rest of my worthless life here."

Kai and the others were eavesdropping on Ray's conversation and were watching it too. They even saw him change into a real tiger.

_"Oh how horrible," cackled the scientist on the P.A. "No friends for 4,999 years. Always being rejected, man that has to be painful."_

"Shut up! You don't know anything about it!" Ray yelled, sharply standing up, baring his fangs.

_"I have a present for you kitty cat. You should be able to hear them coming very soon."_

Ray growled sadly but then took a defensive stance once he heard the barking of a pack of dogs. The serpent disappeared once the guy came on the P.A. system. The others watched as a wolf – not a dog – a wolf pounced on the tiger from above. Ray screamed in a roar standing up on his hind legs, smacking the wolf into the rock wall as more wolves showed up and surrounded him.

Ray growled intensely at the wolf pack, standing on three legs. He skimmed around at the pack, still baring his fangs as a huge wolf struck. It rammed Ray to the ground as it dug its fangs into his left shoulder. Ray roared in pain as he brought his hind legs up and scratched a big gash in the wolf's hind legs.

The wolf howled letting go of the tiger as the others pounced all at once. Ray growled as he stood up sharply and spun around like a tornado. He clawed at the wolves from within the spinning vortex.

Ray couldn't keep up the tornado for long. Not with a broken arm/leg. He stopped mid spin as the wolves bit into his flesh. Ripping a few chunks clean off. Ray's pained roaring was too much for the Bladebreakers to handle any longer.

"Let it rip!" they shouted, letting loose their beyblades. They separated the wolves from the tiger in a swift flash. Dranzer spun in a circle in front of the tiger along with the other two.

"Ray!" the Bladebreakers yelled as they ran over to the bloody tiger. Kai stretched out his arm to touch the tiger, but Ray just bared his fangs and growled at the Russian. Kai didn't back off when the tiger struggled to get up.

The Bladebreakers could see the fear and sorrow in the tiger's eyes, even though he bared his fangs and growled at them. Ray stood up on his three legs then coughed up the red liquid.

"Ray, let us help you," Tyson said in concern.

"Leave me alone!" Ray shot, swatting at a wolf inching on him from the rear. "I know what you guys think about me! Especially now that you've seen me in this form! It always ends the same for me. No matter who sees the real me, I know by now what everyone will say when they see my true self! So just leave me alone! I don't want to hear it anymore!" He roared ferociously as his eyes turned into a death glare.

The wolves whimpered and ran away. Ray jumped in the water to get himself cleaned up. He swam around the little pond for a while before pulling himself out of the water on the other side… away from the Bladebreakers.

"Raymond, listen to what they have to say," said the serpent as he appeared again.

"Forget it Sensei. I don't want to hear it," Ray said sadly as he licked his wounds. "*Sniff* I… I don't want to hear… another rejection… I… can't take another… rejection… Sensei."

"If you won't listen to what they think… then at least go back to civilization with them when that old guy gets here," Sensei told the tiger.

"You can forget that too. Mr. Dickenson didn't believe me when I called him and sent him the coordinates to this place. Even he called me… a freak of nature," Ray said shedding tears like the waterfall behind him. "I can't take it anymore Sensei. I just… can't take it… anymore. I'd rather be… alone on this island for the remainder of my life. I only have less than a year left anyway."

"I thought immortality was forever," Hilary said confused.

"At least talk to them like you've always done, Ray," Sensei softly told the tiger again. Ray only stood up as he reverted back to his human form with the tail and ears still showing.

"Nothing… ever… changes," Ray stuttered as he peered in the water again. "Nothing… will… ever change. I grew up without parents. I… never knew them… all I knew was that they gave me the rest of their immortality. Originally I was only supposed to live for 2,000 years. *Sniff* I've been starved, beaten, burned, stabbed, tortured… but even with all that… I still lived. It's all the words I hear from friends… that I thought… were my friends… that killed me the most, inside.

'Get the fuck out of my sight you damn freak!'

'I never want to see an abomination like you again!' But… what the White Tigers said… when they found out… stabbed deeper than anything." Ray cried as he saw the Bladebreakers' reflection next to his. "No one ever wanted me around in the first place. I don't know what'll happen if someone accepts me… it would… be heartwarming after so long if… someone did… though."

Kai sat down next to Ray who had his tiger ears pinned back. "Let's get those wounds fixed up Ray." He said soothingly.

"I won't die yet. Just let my blood fall," Ray said as he stood up. He started walking away towards a tree.

"Raymond Kon! Stop holding onto all that already and listen to what this spiky haired kid just told you!" Sensei yelled.

"That doesn't mean anything, sensei. I don't care if they do accept me anymore," Ray said softly, still crying. "It's not like I can live any longer, anyway." He sat down as he tore his clothes. He bandaged his shoulder only.

The team forgot all about the bey-battles they were supposed to have here. The sun was setting as Ray tore the metal tracker things off the Bladebreakers with barely any effort.

A helicopter was heard coming their way. Tyson and Max flagged it down as it landed in a clearing.

"Come on Ray," Hilary said softly to the nekojin.

"I'm staying here," Ray told her, not moving from the tree he leaned against.

"Good. I don't want you on my helicopter anyway," Mr. Dickenson said with hate. Ray flinched a little at the old man's tone.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to Ray!" Kai shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "He's still a member of the Bladebreakers and that won't change!"

"I second that," Max and Tyson added.

"I won't leave here without him," Hilary and Chief told the old man.

"Don't bother wasting your breath, guys. I'm staying here and no one is staying here with me," Ray told them, getting up to walk away from them. "Just get back to civilization Bladebreakers… like I said before… no one wants me around. No one has ever wanted me around."

"And _I_ don't care what you say Ray. I'm not leaving here without you," Kai told him sternly with his arms crossed.

"Honestly Ray, did I really sound _that _convincing to you?" Mr. Dickenson asked softly.

"Your voice and eyes said it for you," Ray told him. "I'm staying here no matter what you guys say. And if you really accept me… it doesn't matter anymore. No matter what you guys say… I'm officially _off_ the Bladebreakers. You can't convince me to come back or go back with you. I'm staying on this island. This is the place I've been searching for so no one would find me or even know that I exist. Now getting going before I make you leave without me."

Tyson walked in front of Ray before he could take another step. "You are coming home with us weather you want to or not kitty," he told him.

"Kitty?" Ray asked softly. "No one's called me that with that tone before. But I don't care Tyson. I am _not_ going back with you."

Kai grabbed Ray's uninjured arm a little firmly. "And I don't care what _you_ say. You're coming home with us, now." Ray couldn't protest against that tone of voice. He climbed into the helicopter and sat down in the very back on the floor. His ears still pinned back. The others climbed aboard as the pilot took off, back to the main city.

"Why don't you hide your tiger ears and tail for a while?" Kenny asked stepping off the copter.

"To prove a point," Ray told him as he got off. Immediately the people around that area started screaming.

"It's that freak the Chinese told us about," said a teenaged girl to her parents.

"Yeah I see it. It should've died a long time ago. It's taking our air supply when it breathes," said her dad.

"See… what I… mean?" Ray sniffed looking at the ground. "I'm not welcome anywhere." He turned around to board the helicopter again to go back to that island, but Kai wouldn't let him. He firmly grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him along back to Tyson's dojo.

"I see your homey isn't what he seemed to be there, little dude," Tyson's grandpa chuckled.

"Grandpa, please. Don't say anything that'll upset Ray any more than he already is," Tyson told him.

"Let him say what he wants," Ray said sadly. "I don't care anymore." He wiggled his wrist free from the Russian's grasp as soon as they entered Tyson's dojo. He walked to the back of the dojo, transforming into that tiger again.

"Ray please… let us help you. Like we did before… like last year," Max said softly, approaching the tiger.

"Last year you guys didn't know about the real me," Ray told him sadly. He crossed his paws and laid his chin on them. "Just leave me alone… please." He started sobbing yet again.

"But…" Hilary started to say, but was cut off by Grandpa saying it was time for bed.

"Come inside Ray. It's getting cold," Tyson told him softly.

"I have fur. It doesn't matter if it's freezing cold or burning hot out… I'll be fine out here," Ray told him softly turning around to face the wall. He laid back down as he licked his shoulder again. Tyson let out a soft sigh before feeling sleep take him.

Morning came as the team woke up. They looked in the back yard to see that Ray was still there and still in tiger form.

"Ray? Will you listen to what we have to say?" Max asked softly.

"*Yawn* no. I don't want to hear it," Ray told him softly. He stood up to stretch. He moved his left arm back and forth. "It healed fast. *Sigh* like always I guess. Where's the nearest lab full of scientists?"

"What?!" Kai shouted as he stomped out to the tiger in the yard. "I won't let you go to a place like that! You are still a valuable member of the Bladebreakers, Ray! Why can't you see what we're telling you?!"

"Because… I know… what you… guys really think of me," Ray answered sadly, walking towards the side to a pond. "It's nothing new to me. No matter who it is… they always say the same thing… maybe say something different to make me gain their trust… then… I always end up getting stabbed in the back… or burned… or strapped to a scientist's experimental table. Lee was right. I should've died in that battle against Bryan last year. That way… you guys wouldn't have seen me in my true form. Mariah… was also right. What was I thinking trying to gain any friends… when I know I'll never be accepted? Why was I trying for the longest time to ask her out… when I knew all too well that she'd never want to see my hideous-lying-untrusting-conniving-good-for-nothin g-ugly mug again? Kevin and Gary…'get out of here you freak! You were never wanted here! You should've died when you were born! Then maybe we'd all be at peace knowing that the last freak of nature is died!' *Sniff* so don't even try to get me to listen guys. Cause… no matter what you say will get me to see myself differently."

"But Ray…" Kenny started but was cut off by the serpent that arose from the pond.

"Raymond… I think this team of yours is accepting you," Sensei told the tiger.

"It's no use anymore, sensei," Ray told him, sitting down. "It doesn't matter if I'm accepted by anyone anymore. I'm counting down the days til my 5,000th birthday. Once I turn that old… I'll be leaving this world… finally." He laid down again with sorrow in his eyes.

"Yo, little dude. There's a phone call for Ray. It's from China," Grandpa told them.

"Whoever it is… tell them I'm nowhere to be seen," Ray told him, turning away from the others.

Tyson went in to answer the call. "Hello?"

….

Please review and I hope you liked it


	2. Ch 2 regret

Enjoy this next chapter guys

Ch. 2

Regret

Tyson put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear who was on the other end.

_"Damn it! I was hoping to talk to Ray," Lee's voice came from the other end._

"Lee? What's going on? I thought you didn't want to talk to him anymore?" Tyson asked a bit confused.

_"I regret what I told him. So do the others," Lee told him. "The longer he was gone from here the more I realized that I was wrong about him. I want to apologize to him personally. Ray's still the same Ray as he's always been. If he didn't transform into that tiger we wouldn't been black bear chow. I want to take back what I said!"_

"Hey Ray! Ray?" Kenny hollered looking out into the yard to see that he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Kai went out there to look around. He looked up in the tree to see Ray lying on a branch staring at the sky.

"Ray! Get down here! Lee wants to talk to you!" Kai shouted up to him. Ray only looked down at him with sorrow in his eyes… then rolled over on his side with his ears pinned back still, his tail gently swaying back and forth.

"Uh, Lee… I don't think he's going to come down from that tree in my yard," Tyson told the Chinese boy on the other line.

_"Can he hear what I'm saying from here?" Lee asked desperately._

"I'm sure he can… just, I think he's ignoring everything we say," Max told him.

_"Tyson may we come over your place? We want to apologize to Ray face to face. We were wrong, we regret everything we told him," Lee said still desperate._

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Come on over," Tyson told him.

_"Thanks Tyson," said the White Tigers as they hung up the phone._

Tyson hung up the phone and walked out to the tree where the Russian stood still staring up at the nekojin.

"Ray, come down here already! We need you to come down here! Honestly, Ray! Just hear what we think!" Max and Tyson hollered.

Ray turned over to look down at them. "I'm not coming down. I'm staying up here and you can't tell me otherwise. And I don't want to hear it," Ray told them sadly.

"Oh Ray," Hilary said softly. "Can't you see that we just want to help you?"

Ray climbed higher in the tree. He went to the very top branch and stared off in the distance. He stared off into the sea of trees behind Tyson's house.

"Ray!" Kai shouted, but Ray didn't budge from that spot. "Ray, its lunch time and I'm hungry! I'll only eat your cooking!"

"Then you're going to stay—wait, what did you say Kai?" Ray asked looking down at the Russian with confusion in his eyes.

"I said I'll only eat _your_ cooking!" Kai hollered.

"That's… the first… time anyone… has… told me that," Ray said softly as he climbed down the tree. "You… you serious about that… Kai?"

"I am dead serious," Kai told him once he was on the bottom branch. "I only want your cooking, kitten. Oops, I hope you don't mind me saying that."

"Kitten? *Sniff* no one's called me kitten before," Ray smiled softly.

"Now there's that smile I've been wanting to see again," Kai smiled to him. "Come on, now what's for lunch?"

"Well what would you like?" Ray asked jumping out of the tree with his ears standing up now.

The Bladebreakers all told Ray what they wanted to eat. Ray giggled a little as he went into the kitchen to cook them what they asked for.

"Finally, it's like he's back to his old self," Tyson thought with a smile.

It didn't take long for Ray to cook the team's food. He hollered that their food was done about a half hour later.

"Oh man. This is even more delicious than I remember," Tyson exclaimed happily. "Thanks Ray."

"Yeah, thanks Ray," Max smiled.

"Do… do these guys… are they telling me that they accept me even though they know what I am," Ray thought, eating some rice. "By… by just acting normally around me? I don't get it but… but it feels…"

Ray was pulled out of his thoughts when a pack of wolves howled in the distance. He placed his bowl of rice on the table before walking outside.

"Ray wait. What are you doing?" Kenny asked watching Ray walk outside when that howling was heard. Ray didn't answer as he transformed into that tiger form of his.

A huge wolf appeared in front of him, baring its fangs at him. Ray growled at him as well.

"Well, long time no see… Raymond," the wolf actually spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Fang," Ray growled. "Let me guess, you came here to tear me to shreds again, right?"

"Oh, you know me too well," Fang teased as he circled the tiger. "This _is_ your last year right? So why don't I just help you out and take the rest of your immortality? You know Raymond… you were actually supposed to live a few more years than just the rest of this year."

"Well I already knew that one Fang," Ray snarled, following the giant wolf that circled him. "And you're this huge because you took a few years of my life."

"Oh yeah and you already know this too, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Even though we used to be friends a long time ago, I turned on you before you could turn on me."

"I was never going to turn on you Fang!"

"Yeah right!" Fang shouted as he pounced on Ray from the side. Ray jumped back to avoid to jaws and claws.

The Bladebreakers watched helplessly as the battle between the tiger and the wolf raged on in the front yard. Ray roared at Fang before running off. The wolf followed him snarling all the way.

"Ray!" the Bladebreakers heard the White Tiger's shout.

"Lee!" Tyson shouted looking down the left side of the dojo.

"Tyson!" Lee shouted back. "Mariah wait! Mariah!" Mariah ran after the wolf and the tiger. Both teams ran after them without giving what might happen a second thought.

They arrived at an abandoned amusement park on the outskirts of town.

"Fang stop it! Don't go near her!" Ray's voice roared from behind the ferries wheel.

"Oh and what will you do if I do?" Fang asked with a snarl, stalking towards the pink haired girl. Ray stood up sharply and got between the girl and the wolf. "Oh and I thought she never wanted to see your ugly lying mug again?"

"I don't care! I won't let you harm her!" Ray's white fur was stained with his own blood again. His shoulders were slashed up, as well as his sides. Fang only had a few scratches on his black fur.

Mariah watched in fear as the tiger protected her… again. She was surprised that Ray was protecting her after what she told him.

Ray bared his fangs at Fang as his fur spiked up a bit. Fang barked at the tiger furiously.

"Mariah get out of here now!" Ray told her as he intercepted Fang's jaws from going behind him to get to the girl. Mariah just stood there, watching the tiger getting torn up. She heard a bone snap in two as the tiger roared out in pain.

"Ray!" Mariah yelled as the wolf kept its fangs sunk deep in the tiger's front leg.

"Get the hell out of here, Mariah!" Ray roared at her, clawing the wolf's flesh open just to get him off. "So, Fang… how long did… you take from me this time?"

"Oh, you only have three months now, freak," Fang told him as he smacked his lips together. "Man, your immortality life is as tasty as ever."

Ray growled at him as he ran over to Mariah. He gently rammed into her making her grab his neck as he ran towards the amusement park entrance where the others were.

"Mariah!" Lee exclaimed. "Ray!"

"Just take her and get out of here guys," Ray told them a little harshly as he coughed up some blood. "Just go!"

Fang howled as he ran towards the tiger again. "Oh so you're protecting the one's that hate you? Haha, you are a stupid nekojin, aren't you?"

"Call me what you want, Fang! I won't let you harm them," Ray told the wolf as he turned around to intercept his fangs again. He spun around creating that tornado and slashed the wolf up.

"Grra, alright fine. I'll be back a different time Raymond," Fang snarled backing off. "Remember, three more months now."

Ray growled as the wolf vanished from sight. He limped over to the merry-go-round to tend to his wounds.

Lee walked over to the tiger saying, "Ray, please. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Hm? Whatever," Ray sighed as he licked his shoulder.

"I regret saying that stuff to you," Lee told him tearfully. "I regret it a lot. The longer you were gone, the more I missed the time we used to have. I'm extremely sorry."

"What was said, was said," Ray told him softly. "Lee, keep Driger for me will ya. There's no point for me to fight any longer. Fang took more of my life span in that battle. I only have three months now, to live."

"But… but Ray," Kevin stuttered a bit.

"Ray, we all regret what we said," Mariah told him. "No matter what you are still the same you as you always been."

"That's what we've been trying to tell him," Tyson piped in. "No matter what Ray is… he's still the same person as always."

"Now isn't this nice, Ray?" Sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"It's not like I can forget what was said and forgive anyway, Sensei," Ray sighed sadly. "No one's ever regretted what they told me before… so it's… it's difficult for me to forgive and go on like what was said never happened."

"As usual I suppose," sensei sighed. "Well these kids actually did just say they accept you for what you are, Raymond."

"What else is new?" Ray asked, reverting back to his human form. "Fang never changes." He walked off towards the entrance of the park. "There's nothing for me to live for now anyway. It's not like I can continue life even if they accept me… with now only three months… I might as well die now."

"At least we can make the next three months the best time of your life then. Right?" Gary asked softly. "But I don't want you to die, Ray."

"Good luck trying to convince me to go along with it. Good-bye guys," Ray said tearfully as he ran off again.

"Ray! Ray wait!" Lee and Kai shouted but Ray was already long gone. Far away from them and Tyson's house, where they went to see if he was there.

"We have to find him," Max told them.

"How are we going to find him anyway?" Hilary asked. "He ran off so fast that not even his blood fell on the pavement."

"We'll think of something," Tyson told her. "We just have to."

….

Please review


End file.
